


Only love can make it rain

by callandanswer



Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, MY BABIES, Rain, Recreational Drug Use, for tori my darling, seriously? only fic with these two? okay then.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callandanswer/pseuds/callandanswer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Daniel are stoned and stranded in a bus shelter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only love can make it rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Immakingtoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immakingtoast/gifts).



> I have not watch this show completely due to a short attention span but for my lovely Tori, I will do anything. So here it is, seriously? This is the only Nick/Daniel fic I found! Maybe I'm not looking hard enough. Like I said, short attention span.

Nick and Daniel were waiting by the swing set of a local park.

Lindsey and Kim were supposed to meet them there twenty minutes ago.

"Ok, where are they? We look sketchy hanging around here."

"Just shut up man, we'll be out of here in like two minutes."

Then the rain started.

It came down light at first, but in the span of five minutes  it had escalated into a full downpour. They went running and ducked beneath a bus shelter. In the short distance from the park to there, they had managed to get completely soaked. Daniel's leather jacket had fended off the worst of it, but Nick's white T-Shirt had gone translucent and clung to him like a second skin.

"This seriously sucks, man" Nick said. He shook out his hair and sent droplets flying.

Daniel laughed and held up his hand to avoid the spray. "Loose the water works, for fucks sake."

Nick sighed and looked out into the street, where water pelting down with a vengeance and the roads remained empty.

"Looks like we're gonna be here for a while..."

With a shrug Daniel dropped himself down onto the small bench the bus shelter possessed and proceeded to dig for something in his pocket.

"Looks like it... Hey, you got a lighter?"

With the rain locking them in and no sign of salvation via Lindsey's gremlin, they did what freaks do best.

A sluggish smoke filled the small bus shelter in under ten minutes, and the two delinquents pursued to keep filling it until it reeked for weeks. They laughed at nothing in particular and booed at every car the passed them by.

Nick dropped his head on Daniel's shoulder and looked up at him with a lopsided grin.

"Do you remember what your first kiss was like?"

Daniel rolled his eyes and took a deep drag from between his thumb and forefinger.

Nick continued on unperturbed by his friend's silence.

"I remember wanting to be perfect, like the kind of kiss that would inspire music in you, ya' know? Like-Like everything they described in every song I've actually _felt_ with like, _my soul..._ "

"Oh God please stop."

"No, listen! I'm so serious right now. When it finally happened, this chick named Kathy Witman had pulled me behind the bleachers in third grade and told me if I didn't kiss her, she'd give me a black eye."

"You seriously took that from a girl?" Daniel scoffed, earning his a jab in the ribs.

"She was ten times my size, ok? I was a late bloomer. Anyway she made me kiss her and, it was just the worst day of my life. Everything I wanted was gone like _that_." He snapped his fingers at the last word, then sunk further in on Daniel's shoulder, his wet cheek squeaking against the harsh leather. "I wish I could just start over, you know? And find that freaking kiss straight out of _Casablanca._ That movie was shit, by the way, But that _kiss!_ Damn... Like I've been around, but I figured first kisses were something special."

Silence enveloped the small space for what seemed like an age. Suddenly a rough hand came up the side of Nick's face, and his head was  canted upward.

Lips, his best friend's lips, met his and he felt the world forced off its axis in one cruel shove. Daniel's lips were rough and the smoke around them blotted out any natural smell on him, but in seconds Nick felt as if each drop of rain on his skin might boil and evaporate into the air.

It was unbelievably hot, and Nick was suddenly filled with the memory of burning ants on the sidewalk with his grandfather's big magnifying glass. So much concentrated heat on such a small unsuspecting body, it was too much for his mind to process, much less for his body to reciprocate.  

When it ended it suddenly came to him,

_The way the beach is kissed by the sea._

Nick stared stupidly for a millisecond, then lifted himself up from Daniel's shoulder.  "...Thanks."  he murmured.

Daniel grinned in a devilish, all knowing way."No problem."

 Suddenly headlights appeared through the deluge, and a horn blared at them over the sound of hammering rain.

" _Finally_ , they're here. My ass was about to freeze."

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyric are from Love reign O'er me by The Who


End file.
